Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Don´t know how this works, so sorry if i´m doing this wrong. But the fact that Ocarina of time has been said to be the first game in the series is is a litle out of date I think. The interview (wich states that the "Ocarina of Time" is the first game) was taken before "The Minish Cap" was realeased and there have been thearies that "The Minish Cap" happens before "Ocarina of Time". I don´t think that there are any direct evidence that it happens before but I think it should at least be mentioned that there might be another game before "Ocarina of Time". What exactly is the purpose of putting the title in Hylian?--Herbsewell 01:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) This game was released on the pc too, but its impossable to find and its never mentioned. I have a magazine comparing the 64 and pc versions, i'll find the issue and get a scan of it when i can. If anyone knows how to get a copy of one email me wondersquare @ yahoo.com FA worthy? I'm sorry, but why is this article deemed an excellent article? Clearly it needs improvement. Skimming through the article I've noticed several things in which need help. *Several POV edits *Serious lack of references *The story section is excessively long. *The gameplay section is mostly uninformative, whith only a few mentions of certain conventions that are exclusive to Ocarina. This isn't the only section with that problem. *Too much unnecessary information. Nobody needs to know Gameshark applications or whatnot. But don't worry. Once these problems are fixed, I'm certain this article will become featured. Lord Osirous 03:43, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Does all the Zelda games remind anyone else of Tolkeins master piece the lord of the rings? :No. --AuronKaizer 13:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Other I think if someone types in ocarina of time, it should lead to the disambiguation page. - solar flute Trailer What happened to it? Why isn't it available? :It could be anything from a copyright claim from Nintendo to...well, that's the only reason I could think of. That's one of the risks of YouTube >.> I'll see if I can find another. --AuronKaizer 14:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) fun and stupid ok this is the best zelda game but at the end of the game you need to turn of your console :'( i dont like games like that. it was one downside of the oracles set. Oni Dark Link 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) afcourse would be more fun :) That is one random excuse. Still though, I'd actually like what Joe suggested. Continuing on in the Oracle games after the defeat of the final bosses was fun. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it should. That's one of the reasons why I like Majora's Mask so much.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Heyheyhey does anyone know who the lady is on the teaser image for the new zelda game on wii How to work out the version for European games? the version i always use to play on the N64 had the islamic mirror shield and ganondorfs blood as green but it says they were both removed at the same time here. any expliantions? Oni Link 18:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm not positive, but it's possible that they were only removed at the same time in the American versions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) i did get the european version and it was bought the week it came out (which could still make it one of the later version since americans get all the games first). Edit. I checked this up and found out I was right and the Gerudo Symbol wasnt changed until version 1.3 meaning the first symbol and red blood were in the same game. The article did say this but didnt specify which Islamic elements it was infering (ive change it to say which now) Oni Link 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) iQue Player? Can some one explain this or add it into the article. Its in the info box but not mentioned anywhere in the rerelase or sequels section Oni Link 16:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Triforce ingame Somebody has discovered the triforce and a lot of people have agreed for it to be correct- http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=197771&topic=54295869 Quick Question Does anybody know the names of those two guys that look almost identical and stand around in Hyrule Castle Town all-day laughing becuase one of them tried to meet Princess Zelda. Later on they turn up in Kakariko Village laughing because one claims to have seen the ghost of Dampé. If anybody know that would be nice! Mido did what?! (talk) 14:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Old Hylian I'm pretty sure the Old Hylian translation for this article is wrong. --The Great Deku Tree (talk) 22:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku Tree :Would you please put something constructive. For example how it's wrong and what would be right. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That Hylian is totally untranslatable. Every one of the symbols are real symbols, but they are in an order which is wrong. Google "Hylian Translator", and you will find the translator that correctly translates the language. --The Great Deku Tree (talk) 22:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC)The Great Deku Tree